1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to debris collecting structures and more particularly pertains to a debris capturing lawn net for collecting leaves from a lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of debris collecting structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, debris collecting structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art debris collecting structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,949; U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,670; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 349,593; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 299,979; U.S. Pat. No. 327,345; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 291,133.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a debris capturing lawn net for collecting leaves from a lawn which includes a capturing web positionable in a flat orientation over a lawn, and a closure means mounted to the web for pivoting an outer peripheral edge of web upwardly from the lawn and subsequently inwardly to trap debris in the net for disposal thereof.
In these respects, the debris capturing lawn net according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting leaves from a lawn.